


Being the Savior's Savior

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Harry, an overly friendly waitstaff, and a bar at the end of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Savior's Savior

The year was 1998, and Harry Potter was on top of the world. Unfortunately, this meant Percy Weasley was somewhere up there, too, and for none of the reasons he'd prefer to be.

"Has it occurred to you," he said slowly, eying Harry and everything in his direct line of vision with as much disdain as he could manage, "that perhaps going to a _bar_ in the middle of Wizarding London wasn't the best of ideas, given the general state of things?"

Harry snorted. "I think I'm entitled to go to a bar, Percy. And anyway, it's not like I'm underage."

"That's hardly even the point, Harry." Several men were eying Harry with keen interest, and the irony of the situation—protecting the Boy-Who-Lived-Roughly-Eight-Times-And-Continues-To-Do-So from men in a bar?--wasn't quite enough to prevent the sudden surge of jealousy that settled in the pit of his stomach under the contents of three glasses of butterbeer. "You're--" He pursed his lips, folding his hands on the table. "Loathe as you are to acknowledge it, you're quite possibly the biggest celebrity in our world right now." That was definitely an eye roll, there, Percy noted. "You need to be caref--"

"I killed _Voldemort_. Don't you think I can handle myself in a bar?"

The waiter came by and set another glass of butterbeer at Harry's side, brushing against his shoulder with a quick it's on the house! and a wink. Harry blinked, then returned the—disturbingly flirtatious! completely out of line!--smile with gratitude.

"See?" He grinned at the red head, holding up the glass. "I even get free drinks!"

Percy looked back at the waiter, who—Merlin help him, did these people have _no_ dignity?—was still giving Harry that same smile that every other man in the bar was.

"You okay?" Harry looked concerned. "Maybe you should slow down on the butterbeer. You never do drink much."

Percy groaned.

So much for being the savior's savior.


End file.
